Mi ultimo aliento
by LuissaCullen
Summary: Bella, tiene una acosador  y cree que es Edward, pero cuando el tiempo pase y conosca mas a este   se descubrirá  algo impensable, todo encajara.


Mi Ultimo Aliento

Los personajes son de Stephanie Mayer,solo la historia es mia. Disfruten

Bella, tiene una acosador y cree que es Edward, pero cuando el tiempo pase y conosca mas a este se descubrirá algo impensable, todo encajara.

BPOV

Me encontraba sola y pensativa en mi habitación, en un típico dia después de clases en Fork's, por lo que queda decir de mas que llovía endemoniadamente, no encontaba nada entretenido que hacer pues mis padres estaban fuera, porque adoraban salir de viaje sin mi. Aunque por mucho que lo negaran , siempre veía en la cara de mi madre esa suplica.

Asi que aquí estaba yo, recordando, recostada sobre mi cama, un día común con Alice en la escuela , todo el dia se la paso hablando sobre que quería ir de compras el próximo fin de semana, a lo que yo no lo le preste gran atención, ni entusiasmo. Cuando un ruido agudo me saco de mis pensamientos.

¡!Ring..Ring!¡… Y como no iba a sonar así si mi teléfono estaba debajo de mi almohada, en la que tenia la cabeza recostada.

¿Bueno.? – dije pero del otro lado de la línea no escuchaba nada , así que despegue el teléfono de mi oreja y mire la pantalla por si no avían colgado, pero no, pues el marcador corría así que volví a decir.

¿hola?...¿hooola?- nada, pero antes de colgar me espere solo un segundo y escuche una respiración del otro lado. Asi que colgué, y mire el teléfono de nuevo cuando me acorde con quien lo usaba diariamente por horas….

Alice..! lo avía olvidado por completo..! su gran fiesta de… Disfraces! Ohhh pero gracias a las visiones de mi amiga vampira, recordé que ella ya me avía comprado un disfraz, pues savia que yo no estaba nada interesada en eso y claro, se me olvidaría. Pero aun así yo no avía querido ver su disfraz pues savia que algo grave me esperaba.

Diablos..! ..el disfraz de alice.. eso era algo terrorífico y si que me daba miedo tener que ver lo que Alice abia escogido para mi. Pero en ese momento recibió otra llamada de esta.

Bella! Claro que no aras eso, como se te ocurre pensar que te iras con jeans y una chaqueta..? cres que estoi distraída para ver eso jaja-

Pero Alice.. me vere espantosa con ese disfraz nisiquiera lo eh visto pero se que te desepcionara si me lo pongo-

te equivocas no me decepcionaras, y te pondrás el hermoso disfraz que eh comprado para ti, sabes cuanto tiempo me llevo elegirlo..? Estaba muy complicado y te juro que todos me decían "llévame Alice, llévame", fue muy duro dejar el de caperucita roja , domadora, y vaquerita .. peor bueno ese es el mejor y se que lo amaras..! -

Que..? domadora… vaquerita .. pero en que estaba pensando Alice, si esos los dejo no me quería imaginar cual era el que avía llevado…

Esta bien te veras encantadora con ese.. bueno llegare a tu casa en 10 minutos para peinarte y maquillarte.. No aunque digas que no sabes que lo haré , te veré pronto-

Pero que..! me maquillaría ..no .. ohh no presentía que esta noche no acabaría jamás y eso que apenas empezaba. Me dirija hacia el tocador para ver qué gran monstro venia dentro de la bolsa que abia dejado Alice por la mañana.

Respira Bella, respira,pff, puedes hacerlo- me dije a mi misma tratando de calmarme.

Abri la bolsa y saque su contenido, a primera vista no le encontré forma para ser sincera, pero después prendiendo mi lámpara de noche, vi el gran desastre y pequeñes que me cubrirían.

El disfraz era un corsee rojo sangre en forma de corazón en la parte de arriba, debajo tenia una pequeñísima falda o algo mas parecido a un tutu de ballet pero en color negro con detalles de encaje color vino que unían el corsee y la falda. Lo mire horrorizada era mucho mas corto de lo que me imagine y exótico. Cuando lo saque por completo de la bolsa vi que avía algo mas dentro pero me llamo la atención un pedazo de papel que cayó del vestido, y decía;

"Se que es un poco corto para ti, por eso lo acompañe con la capa, espero que te guste.. ahh y ponte los ultimos accesorios. Alice"

Qué? Una capa? y accesorios? Acaso este disfraz lo necesitaba..?.. deje todo el misterio atrás y saque lo último de la bolsa. En efecto era una capa, color negro y el cuello de un rojo del mismo tono del corsee, pero en proporciones diminutas, asi que daba igual vestido sin capa o con capa , pero creo que aun asi me taparía un poco la espalda. Ok. Pero faltabanlos accesorios no?. Busque dentro de la bolsa y encontré una pequeña caja color negro, la abrí y vi unos pequeños y blancos, colmillos falsos. Enserio?, ahora comprendía la capa y el disfraz, me disfrazaría de vampiresa según las neuronas de Alice, pero bueno teniendo como amiga a una que mas podía esperar?

Saque la ultima cosa dentro de la bolsa(porfin) y coloque esos zapatos sobre mi mesita. Ohh enserio? Como cre que me pondría unos zapatos como esos..! eran una trampa portal para alguien como yo, pero ya tenia que acabar con esto ok, los zapatos eran de tacón de aguja, negros y con un adorno colr vino a los lados.

Me resigne y empecé a desvestirme, pero en ese instante voltee hacia mi ventana pues un espantoso relámpago penetro en mi cuarto, y en el momento de ceguera por el brillo, me pareció ver algo o alguien en mi ventana sobre el árbol, puede que este loca pero eso ya lo savia, asi que me importaba un rábano, y mire fijamente la ventana, visualizando unos intimidantes ojos verdes esmeralda, me quede atónita, hasta que otro relámpago me asusto y esos ojos verdes de transformaron en las hojas. Wow, ahora si estaba alucinando. Ja me daba igual, asique asegurándome de no caerme con la trampa del vestido, me lo puse y me sorprendió en verdad que me quedara tan ajustado.

Después solo se me ocurrió medirme aquellos zapatos, y en verdad lo intente pero no pude ni dar un paso sin caerme ni doblarme el tobillo. Asi que me los quite molesta de que acabaría con una pierna rota o las dos. Dirigí mi mirada hacia otro lado y mire casualmente mis converse negros, asi que tuve una grandiosa idea y me los probé, al cavo que eran negros y combinaban no?

Pues no se veian tan mal como imagine y me los deje , para ver la reacción de Alice, pues ya no tardaría.

Me voltee hacia el espejo después de ponerme la capa y esos raros pero cómodos colmillos, y me quede un poco impresionada de verme en tal ropa, frente al espejo. Pero un ligero toque debajo, en la puerta de la entrada, me asusto y baje corriendo las escaleras, ahora mas a gusto con mis converse. Supuse que era Alice y en efecto lo era. Su cara fue tan impresionante, seguro que ya me abia visto, pero no con mis nuevas zapatillas.

Pero Bella..!-

Continuara


End file.
